Rich Franklin vs. Evan Tanner 2
The fight was for the middleweight championship, with Evan Tanner defending. The Fight The first round began. Tanner landed a few good rights and they clinched. Tanner landed some good elbows nside. They broke. Franklin landed a body kick. Tanner landed a good body shot. Franklin landed a counter left. Franklin tried a headkick and slipped but stood. Franklin landed an inside leg kick. Tanner landed a good body shot. Franklin landed a body shot and a good high body kick. Tanner landed a good left hand. Tanner landed a body kick. Franklin landed a left hook and rocked Tanner but Tanner stayed in there. Franklin landed a body kick. Franklin landed some good counters. Franklin landed a good body kick. Franklin landed some good combinations. Franklin landed a good counter left. Tanner landed a big right hand and dropped Franklin and he was trying to pounce. Tanner nearly had an armbar and Franklin ended up on top, escaped a triangle attempt and then another and landed some big shots. The first round ended. The second round began. Tanner landed a good body kick and another. Franklin landed some big combinations, and Tanner got the takedown. Franklin worked a butterfly guard. Tanner was struggling to pass. They stood. Franklin landed an inside leg kick. Tanner's nose was bleeding just a bit. Tanner landed a good leg kick. Franklin landed a body kick. Franklin landed a jab and an uppercut. Tanner was bleeding pretty badly now. Tanner landed a right hand. Franklin landed some knees in close and a right. Franklin landed a nice left. Franklin landed a knee and a good combination. Tanner landed a leg kick. Franklin landed a nice combination. The second round ended. The third round began. They circled around. I was asleep for the first thirty seconds of the third round. Franklin landed a good combination and some good knees. Franklin landed big combinations, a knee to the body. Tanner was still there though. Franklin landed a good right hand again. Franklin landed an inside leg kick. Tanner landed a good counter combination, ate a counter, Franklin pounced with more big combinations and Tanner went down, turtled up. Franklin was trying a guillotine but Tanner defended and got out. Tanner was trying to escape. They stood and broke. Tanner's right eye was swollen, as was his nose. Franklin landed a good left and rocked Tanner but Tanner was still there. Franklin landed more big combinations. The third round came to an end. The fourth round began. Again, missed first half of the round. Franklin landed good combinations, a head kick, another combination, got the takedown and Tanner turtled up. They stood. Franklin landed some good jabs. They circled. Franklin landed a body kick. Franklin landed an inside leg kick, a good combination, a knee to the head. Tanner's face was a mess, his left cheek was bleeding now. Franklin landed a good uppercut. Franklin landed a nice jab. There was a big hematoma over Tanner's left eye. Franklin landed another big combination. The referee paused the fight to check the cuts, mainly the hematoma. The doctor stopped the fight. Rich Franklin was the new middleweight champion.